Finding Herself
by ChristySiu
Summary: All Human, normal parings. Isabella 'Bella' Swan is abused by her father, Charlie Swan, he constantly gets drunk and when he does, which is almost everyday he beats her. No-one can do anything...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Has rude words in it. All Human, normal parings. 

Isabella 'Bella' Swan is and abused by her father, Charlie Swan, he constantly gets drunk and when he does, (which is almost everyday) he rapes and beats her. No-one can do anything, she can't tell the police since her father is the Chief Police of Forks, where she lives. What happens when she meets the Cullen's? Please Read!

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight or any of the characters. ONLY THIS PLOT!**

Chapter One

BPOV

"BELLA!" a voice shouted angrily from the kitchen. I jumped in my seat and quickly put away all my books and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. My father, the Chief Police of Forks, Washington, stood there. His tall, burly frame standing underneath the front door.

He stormed inside and I knew he was in one of his bad tempers, _When wasn't he? Especially around me. _I thought. He kicked me in the ribs. I gasped and recoiled back from him, holding my ribs.

"Useless lump of nothing!" he shouted at me. Tears streamed down my face. "Make me my dinner and then we will have some _fun_." He hissed at me, with an evil glint in his eye. I heard him kick off his shoes and turn of the TV. The couch moaned under the weight of him.

I waited a few minutes before straightening up and made Charlie's dinner. When I was done I called him in to eat the spaghetti bolognas. HE gave a grunt and heaved himself of the couch, Charlie stomped in and when he finished her threw the plate down on the floor and grabbed my arm, hard.

I tried to pull back he punched me repeatedly until I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was handcuffed to Charlie's bed, in his room. I was naked.

I fell into a deep sleep soon and when I woke, I turned to look at the clock on the table: 1am. Charlie hit me with his belt once he knew I was awake. This continued for two hours. Finally I was allowed to go and make his breakfast have a shower and go to school.

I got of the bed (I was no longer handcuffed) and slowly made my way to the bathroom, I showered, letting the hot water sooth my bruises. When I finished I picked out a long sleeved blue blouse and baggy jeans. I made Charlie's breakfast and drove to school.

When I got out, there was a shiny silver Volvo parker next to me. _No-one in Forks drives in something like that._I thought _must be the new kids. _Mr. Mason, my homeroom teacher had explained that there would be new kids tomorrow. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They had five adopted teenagers. Alice and Edward were juniors like me and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were seniors, they were also from Alaska_._

Suddenly, being the klutz I was I tripped on thin air, my books flying out of my hand. But before I hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up into the eyes of what I thought to be a Greek God. He had unusual bronze coloured hair that was untidy, and startling emerald green eyes.

I stared into his eyes before looking back down to my books. A girl that looked like a supermodel was picking them up. She had long wavy blonde hair, curves in all the right places and her face was flawless. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen." She smiled at me and handed me back my books. I mumbled a quick thanks and took off pushing myself out of the boy's arms.

I snuck a glance back at the family and saw him watching after me, green eyes confused before a stunning tall blonde-haired blued eyed boy punched him in the shoulder, as a friendly gesture. He turned back to his family and they walked in the direction of the main office.

I sighed, I was already falling head over heels for that guy and I barely knew him. Besides, who would want a 'Plain Jane' person like me, who was broken and abused. _Keep on dreaming Bella, keep on dreaming. _I thought to myself. I hurried to my homeroom. Mr. Mason was late. I sat at my usual three-seater at the front of the classroom, by myself.

Suddenly, all the chatter stopped and Mr. Mason came in accompanied by none other than the Greek God from the parking lot and another girl that had black spiky hair and looked like a pixie that I saw also in the parking lot with _him. _All the girls in the class swooned when he walked in causing the ones with boyfriends to look at him with jealous expressions.

"Class, this is Edward and Alice Cullen. They are new here so please make them feel welcome. You two can sit next to Isabella. Isabella raise your hand." I raised my hand slowly, aware of all the jealous stares I was getting, especially from the class bitch Lauren Mallory.

They came and sat on either side of me. The girl called Alice was literally bouncing in her seat when out of no-where a velvet voice said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I believe we have met before?" he whispered. I managed to nod and he continued, "Can you please tell my sister to stop bouncing? It's annoying me." I stifled a laugh. Then a bell-like voice from my right said,

"Eddie, can you please stop talking, It's annoying me." She said, mocking his tone.

"Don't call me Eddie!" he hissed glaring at her, she glared right back before saying,

"I can if I want!" she taunted him. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, Mr. Mason stopped calling the roll and everyone stared at me.

"Miss. Swan, is there something you would like to share?" Mr. Mason looked at me disapprovingly. "Um, no…." I trailed off, but the voice of the angel spoke,

"Please Mr. Mason, it wasn't her fault. It was me and my sister that was talking." I looked at him in disbelief, he was _defending_ me? From my right I heard Alice mutter, "Don't drag me into this, brother dear." He frowned at her.

"Well, thank you for owning up, Mr. Cullen. See me after homeroom." He nodded and then the bell rang. "Mr. Cullen?" Edward nodded and went up to Mr. Mason. I was the last to go out, an energetic with the pixie-like girl by my side.

"Hi! My name's Alice Cullen, but you know that right? You met Rose before! Your name's Isabella right? That doesn't really suit you, it's too formal, dont'cha think?" Alice said in one breath.

"Um, yeah, my name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella." I realized I was babbling and that Edward had come out.

"Thanks for bailing me out there." I said to him.

"No problem, I see you've met my physco sister!" he said teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at him, "So Bella, what do you have next? I have English with WS!" Alice asked me.

"Um, same" Alice squealed and dragged me to the classroom which she had no problem finding.

**Skip to lunch**

It turned out that I had my first two periods with Alice, my third and fourth with Edward and my last two with the both of them as well as homeroom. I sat down at a lunch table with Edward and Alice who had found us and then slowly the rest of their family joined them. A big muscular guy with brown hair sat down with two trays and I stared at him, _two trays?_

Alice laughed and introduced him as Emmett, the blonde hired girl who picked up my books was Rosalie and Emmett was dating Rosalie. The other blonde haired boy was Jasper and Alice was dating him. I realized that Edward was the only one without a girlfriend. _Hmm, interesting, I would have thought that someone as handsome as him would already be taken. _

She introduced me quickly and then Rosalie, who told me to call her Rose, asked me, "Do you want to go shopping with me and Alice in the weekend?"

"Um, I don't really like shopping and besides my dad won't let me." I stammered.

"WHAT?" Alice shrieked, casing half the cafeteria to stare at her. She spoke a little softer and asked me, "How can you not like shopping?"

"Um…"

"Ali, calm down, not everyone is a shopaholic like you and Rose." Jasper kissed Alice on her forehead.

Alice calmed down enough to say, "Too bad, you're coming anyway!" she said determinedly. Rose laughed at that and Alice persuaded her to come along too. The bell rang and everyone hurried to class, my last two classes were Math and Gym.

Math was really boring, all we did was take notes but Alice and I were passing notes. Gym was mainly just talking about what we were learning, why it was important and all that stuff.

**Review please(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Herself- A Twilight Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Hey Guys! Thank you for reading my Fanfic! Lots of people have been asking me for the next chapter. I have just finished writing it! Thank you to the following people who reviewed: fizz3221, Doublecheck, BellaDonna95, Lishbashbaaaa, Smy.D, imanaturaldisaster and Slgbug, and for also adding me to their Story Alerts! Thank you guys! :D Next Chapter here we come!**

**EPOV**

Chapter Two

"Edward! We're here!" the voice of my sister Alice called out. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. After waking up at three in the morning, we finally arrived in Forks, Washington, our new home. I got out of the car and stretched. "Okay kids, you have two hours to get ready for school!" My father, Carlisle called out. We all rushed inside to be the first to have a shower.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"We're here!" Alice sang as I parked my silver Volvo into an empty parking lot. Alice jumped out of the passenger seat followed by Jasper. Alice turned to call Emmett and Rose but they were making out. "Ewe! I'm going to have to disinfect my car now!" I complained. Alice giggled and threw her Science textbook at them. They jumped apart and Emmett rubbed his head. Suddenly I heard a loud car coming up behind us; it was an old red Chevy truck.

A girl got out and my breath instantly disappeared. She was beautiful, she had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and surprisingly wasn't wearing a mini skirt and a top that showed more than it hid like most of the girls that I had already seen today.

I saw her stare at my Volvo as she walked then she tripped. Her books went flying out of her hand and then being the kind person she is, Rose picked them up. I instantly went to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked into my eyes before turning to Rose who was introducing herself, and then handed her back her books.

She mumbled a quick 'thanks' and then took off rushing inside 'Forks High School'. I stared after her confused, already I was falling in love with her. I continued to stare at her until Jasper socked me in the arm lightly. I came back to my senses quickly and we went to the main office. I felt all eyes on me and my family.

When we got to the office, there was a bald man waiting by a printer, while a lady was filling in some documents at the front desk. "Hello, we're new here. We're the Cullen's." I said in my most charming voice. She looked up and her eyes widen, she stammered something about waiting there and she would be right back. She returned with 5 schedules and 5 maps. She handed them to us and we sorted them, and gave it to the right person. The bald man came up, and past us as we were discussing what we had. Emmett, Rose and Jazz are seniors which leaves me and Alice as juniors. Alice and I had Mr. Mason as our homeroom teacher and also periods 1, 2, 5 and 6 together.

Mr. Mason turned out to be the bald guy. We said bye to the others and Alice and I followed him. He was a biology teacher. He stopped at a room full of chattering kids. There was one girl that wasn't talking and she was in the front desk all by herself. As she turned her head, I realised that it was the girl from the parking lot.

As soon as Mr. Mason opened the door, the noise stopped. He introduced me and Alice and we got told to sit next to someone called Isabella. Isabella turned out to be my angel. _My__ angel Edward? _I introduced myself to Isabella and she nodded stiffly. I tried to break the tension by saying, "Can you please tell my sister to stop bouncing? It's annoying me. I saw her try to stifle a laugh. Unfortunately, Alice heard too and retorted back mockingly, "Can you stop talking, Eddie? It's annoying me." She smirked at me, her tone mocking. How dare she call me Eddie? She knows I hate it.

"Don't call me Eddie!" I hissed. I could see the girl, Isabella trying her best not to laugh.

'I can if I want." Alice replied and then Isabella laughed out loud, the laugh that she couldn't contain and she looked beautiful when she laughed. Everyone stared at her.

She stopped and then the teacher told her off. I heard myself say, "Please Mr. Mason, it's not her fault; it was me and my sister that was talking." I heard Alice mutter, "Don't drag me into this, Eddie" I turned my head to frown at her. I saw Isabella's expression when I turned my head back; it was a mask of surprise.

'Well, Mr. Cullen, thank you for owning up. See me after homeroom." I nodded. I sneaked a peek at her; she still had a surprised look on her face. The bell rang and everyone left, Alice and Isabella was the last to leave. He went on and on about how we needed to listen in class. Finally he was done and I rushed off.

I heard Alice say, "What do you have next Isabella? I have English!" Alice was positively beaming. She said that she had it too and we compared schedules. Isabella had periods 1 & 2 with Alice, 3 & 4 with me and the last two with the both of us.

**SKIP TO LUNCH**

After Alice had found had found me and Isabella, we went to lunch where the rest of my family joined us. Alice introduced Isabella to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and vice versa. We found out that she liked to be called Bella. Rose asked Bella if she wanted to go shopping with her and Alice on the weekend. She said that she didn't like shopping and her dad probably won't let her.

Alice screamed, causing lots of people to turn their heads this way. She quietened down and I teased her by saying that some people just hate shopping. She looked horrified and said she was taking Bella anyway. The bell rang and everyone hurried to class, my last two classes were Math and Gym. All we did in Math was copy notes and I saw Alice and Bella passing notes. Gym was just talk, talk and talk.

We all went home as soon as the bell rang. Alice was chattering on about how she, Rose and Bella would be best friends. I tuned her out. All I was thinking was how I wished that Bella could be mine.

I got in my Volvo, waited for the others and then drove home, thinking of Bella Swan.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm open to ideas if you guys have any! Thank you so much for reading! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**I might be ending it soon ): but maybe a sequel! But first this one! And all my others :P**

**Well enjoy (:**

The Clique-What If?

Chapter 6

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257

_Previously: "Ready." Three voices responded and Massie put her hand to push open the door._

Massie pushed open the door and all four of them walked in, all in sync. Inez and the Block's cook Marco were in the kitchen making their dinner. Kendra and William were seated at the two opposite heads of the table, while Derrick, Josh, Cam and Chris were seated on one side of the long glass table. Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan sat opposite them and Massie opened her mouth to speak when there was a timid knock at the door and Mr and Mrs Lyons walked in, followed by Kuh-laire and a younger boy who was her brother, somebody called Tim? Tom? Todd? Yes, it was Todd.

Mr and Mrs Lyons sat down opposite each other closer to William's side of the table, while Kuh-laire and Todd sat opposite each other next to their parents, leaving two seats in between Kristen and Claire, and Cam and Todd.

"So, Massie, would you like to introduce everyone?" Kendra gave Massie a sharp look, which she returned with one of her own, but sighed loudly and turned to look at Claire over Alicia and Kristen.

"Everyone who doesn't know them, this is Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory." She nodded to each one in turn. "Then that's Chris Plovert, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz and Cameron Fisher." Cam shot her a look. "Fine, Cam." She said all of this in an even tone, as if boys came to dinner all the time.

"Oh, hello." Mr and Mrs Lyons said a polite hello before engaging in a conversation with Kendra and William.

"Um, hi I'm Claire." She smiled shyly at everyone. "So, are you guys like going out? Since you all came to the pool and stuff?"  
"Well, uh no DUH." Massie rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her slightly wavy glossy hair.

"Massie." William turned to give Massie a stern fatherly look. Massie opened her mouth to defend herself, when Inez walked in with two ceramic bowls of salad, and two pairs of tongs.

Massie dropped some into her white plate with the gold edges and passed it to Dylan, who did the same. Alicia and Kristen used the one on the other side while Dylan passed the tongs to Kendra who smiled a thank you to her. Kristen passed it down to Claire when she was done, and Claire started at it for a while, before passing it straight to William who accepted it with a polite smile.

"You don't eat _salad?" _Alicia gasped, looking shocked, while Kristen and Dylan snickered at her, and Massie allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"No?" it almost came out like a question, and then Inez came out rolling a trolley full of delicious looking food on the same gold rimmed plates as before.

"Mrs. Block." Inez placed a plate in front of her, that had her special dietary requirements; instead of the steak, she had a piece of smoked salmon, as did Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. The main meal consisted of a steak (or salmon steak), with a side of mashed potatoes and there were some greens. Inez placed a couple of gravy boats onto the table.

"Thank you Inez." Kendra smiled at her, and Inez collected the salad plates and everyone dug in.

"Massie, why don't you tell Claire a little about OCD? And then maybe the boys can tell Todd a little about Briarwood." William suggested.

"Its cool; the teachers are all pretty nice, small classes... blah blah blah. Same old story." Massie rolled her eyes, and cut of a piece of smoked salmon steak and took a dainty bite.

"what about you boys? Anything about Briarwood you want to tell Todd?"

"Uhm, Briarwood's the same as OCD I guess." Derrick shrugged and ate a mouthful of steak and mashed potatoes.

When everyone finished and the plates had been collected, Inez brought out their dessert; some tiramisu with a scoop of low fat vanilla ice-cream.

"So girls, you're having a sleepover tonight like usual right?" Kendra smiled at them

"Of course mom. It's Friday night; we always have sleepovers on Fridays." Massie rolled her amber coloured eyes.

"A sleepover? Cool, can I come?" Kuh-laire's annoying voice broke in and Massie turned her amber coloured eyes onto Kuh-laire's baby blue ones, and she flinched back a bit.

"As long as you're parents are fine with it, then of course you can." Kendra broke in smoothly before Massie could open her mouth.

"Mom!" Massie hissed at her mother.

"Massie." She warned.

"Fine." Massie hardened her voice. "We're going to change into our PJ's then we're going to watch a movie before sleeping. You guys can put on a movie if you want." Massie nodded at the guys, who all said a polite thank you before getting up and going into the media room.

As the girls walked up to Massie's room, they could hear them bickering about what movie to watch.

"You guys brought your PJ's and stuff right?" Massie asked as they opened her bedroom door.  
"Of course! You can't have thought that we forgot our sleepover!" Kristen teased.

"No way! But I didn't see your bags, or did you leave them in the Range Rover? And Issac brought them in?"

"Yup." The three girls walked over to a couple of bags sitting nicely on top of Massie's bed. Each girl went t their bag and brought out their designer pyjamas.

"Ehmagawd. We forgot about." Alicia jabbed her foot in the direction of Massie's closet and the other girl's eyes widened.

"Her stuff! She's going to realize that she doesn't have her stuff when she tries to get changed into her pyjamas!" Dylan squeaked, as Massie opened the doors to her walk-in-wardrobe and pulled on the purple feather boa to turn on the lights.

"Chuck it out the window, and say the movers left it there since they didn't give tips or something." Alicia snickered.

"Good idea," Massie nodded approvingly and all the girls packed everything back in and taped it up before chucking it out the large bay windows.

"So, lets get changed into our PJ's, we can watch a movie, then the guys have to leave, since my parents are still against boy-girl sleepovers." Massie rolled her eyes before picking up her pyjamas that were folded neatly on the pillows of her big four poster bed.

Massie quickly slipped into them and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pale purple baby doll top with white lace on the edges and a pair of darker purple boy shorts. She slipped her feet into a pair of purple and white slippers and turned to The Pretty Committee.

Alicia was wearing a dark blue baby doll, with light blue stripes and a pair of white boy shorts. She had on a pair of white fluffy slippers with navy blue polka dots. Kristen was wearing a lime green baby doll and forest green boy shorts with dark blue slippers that had light blue hearts scattered over them and Dylan was wearing a gold baby doll with white trim and white boy shorts with white fluffy slippers.

"Should I have Inez make an after dessert platter?" Massie grinned wickedly.

"Of course!" Alicia, Kristen and Dylan chorused and they all walked down and into the media room where the opening credits of Despicable Me was playing.

"Hey boys." All four of the boys heads snapped around, and they smiled when they saw who it was. A glass tray was sitting on the mahogany wood coffee table, filled with bowls of popcorn, gummies, chocolate and other sweet snacks. Massie squished up next to Derrick on the plush chocolate coloured sofa with Cam and Kristen next to her. Alicia, Josh, Dylan and Chris were on the couch next to them and everyone had grabbed some form of snack and the movie was just starting when Kuh-laire walked in.

"What are we watching?" her bright, cheery, sucking up voice annoyed the hell out of Massie, who shot her a deadly glare, but Kuh-laire didn't see it in the dimmed room. The title popped up on the screen just as she asked the question. Kuh-laire settled on one of the seats that were made for one and grabbed a handful of gummy worms.

About halfway through the movie, Derrick gave Massie a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, trying to watch a movie here." She teased him, but accepted the kiss and relished in the familiar feeling of his lips against hers.

"PDA much?" Kristen elbowed her in the ribs teasingly. Massie broke away from the kiss to give her a playful smirk.

"Normally _we're _the one saying it to _you. _So shut-up." Massie laughed before snuggling into Derrick and rested her head on his shoulder. But she was right, Kristen and Cam had only got together three weeks ago and they liked kissing all the time, but mainly it was cute little pecks and kisses on the forehead, which was _beyond _ah-dorable. To be honest, Massie found it kind of cute, and she knew Alicia and Dylan did too. It was Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Derrick, Josh and Chris who had set the two up. Kristen's boyfriend Dune Baxter **(if you like Dune, then I'm sorry!) **had been cheating on her with an 9th grader called Talia Wilson **(OC). **Massie still remembered that day clearly; Kristen had gone by Dune's house because he said he was sick and she opened the door to find him making out with a 9th grader. She had gone to Massie's house early for the sleepover, crying.

_Flashback_

"_Mass?" Kristen stood in the doorway of Massie's house, tears down her cheeks, her hair windswept._

"_Ehmagawd. What's wrong Kris?" Massie immediately opened her arms for a hug. Kristen stood motionless on the doorstep for a moment before wrapping her arms around her best friend._

"_Dune was cheating on me." She said softly. Massie leaned out of the hug in shock and started into her friend's eyes._

"_I thought he was sick!" Massie led her into the family room and sat her down on one of the plush couches._

"_Yea, I went over to his house to see how he was after school and went up to his room. I walked in and he was making out with that 9__th__ grader Talia Wilson. So I ran out and he said the classic 'this isn't what it looks like!' but I ran off and came here." Kristen shrugged, and tucked a lock of dirty-blonde hair behind her ear and looked down at the white carpet._

"_Don't worry Kris, we'll get him back. I'll call the girls to come early." Massie took out her iPhone and fired of a quick text_

_End of flashback_

"Hey, you okay?" Derrick nudged her with his knee.

"Yea, just thinking about... stuff." She smiled up at him and for the remainder of the movie, put her head on his shoulder, with his arm around her shoulders. The end of the movie ended too fast and Massie grabbed the remote control and turned the lights back on while Derrick put the DVD back in the case and turned off the plasma screen.

"Well, we better get going. See you girls tomorrow for pool time." The boys all hugged the girls before leaving.

"Well, we're going down to the cabana. You can get changed into your pjs, then I guess we'll see you there." Massie shrugged before walking out of the media room, whispering with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"Um, yea. I'll guess I see you guys there." Claire mumbled before shuffling out of the room and the four girls saw her going to the guest house on the way to the cabana.

"Ehmagawd. She is a total LRB!" Alicia stated, twisting her long dark hair into an elegant bun.

"No duh Ali." Dylan rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully.

"Guys! Chill!" Massie gave them a warning glance as Alicia opened her mouth but quickly closed it after Massie spoke. "We need to get rid of Kuh-laire, and make sure her life at OCD is _hell." _Massie glared at her three best friends daring them to disagree.

"Done." Kristen hung an arm around Massie's shoulders.

"Done." Alicia let down her bun and played with the ends of her hair.

"And done." Dylan took a bite of Hershey's Cookie's 'n' Cream before stuffing it back in her short pockets. The four girls, completely in sync walked into the cabana and settled on their respective sleeping bags, set in a circle in the middle of the room.

"So, outfits for Monday. Ali?" Massie took out her iPhone and laid it beside her before reaching in her pocket for her PalmPilot. **(A/N so a lot of things don't fit; in one of the first few chapters, I implied it was Sunday, but instead I'm going to make today a Saturday, then they sleepover, go shopping on Sunday and then school the next day. I realize that they have a sleepover on Fridays, but lets just say that for some reason they couldn't so they changed it for that week only. That all good? Cool (: )**

"Well, I was thinking a BCBG suede mini in a soft grey, then a white blousy type thing from Ralph with my silver Tiffany heart locket. Some silver strappy flats and hair in a French plait." Alicia's hand inched towards her iPhone and glanced at Massie for approval. Massie nodded her head and Alicia immediately started having a convo with Josh.

"Dyl?" Massie turned to her red-headed best friend who was smiling goofily at her Blackberry.

"Oh! Um..." Dylan turned red, and quickly tossed her phone aside. "Maybe a pair of jean short shorts, then a long singlet with a cropped bomber jacket." Massie nodded her approval, and typed it into her PalmPilot on the same document as their outfits for their Sunday date with the boys.

"Kris?"

"Like Dyl, I'm gonna wear denim short shorts, but I was going to wear a dark grey singlet with a light grey crop top and white Chucks. Hair in a side pony, with emerald studded earrings." She flashed a smile before rolling onto her back and stretched her legs; bring them to her forehead before grabbing her Blackberry and stared to text.

"All approved." Massie smiled satisfied, and slammed her PalmPilot down onto plush white carpet and grabbed her iPhone.

_Ready for our date tomorrow?_

_M x_

_Send to: Derrick H_

She got a reply almost instantly.

_Of course. I wouldn't miss a chance to see the most beautiful girl on the planet ;) _

_D x_

_Send to: Mass B_

_You're cute. But you better dress nicely; me and the girls have taken time to brainstorm outfits. _

_Send to: Derrick H_

_Of course I will. Wouldn't want to risk pissing you off ;) anyway, will that girl have to come along? Was hoping for some alone time with you._

_Send to: Mass_

_Well, ill tell mum that this is my time and its rude to intrude on time that we have planned : ) she'll listen. We'll have 'alone time' in the movies. Anyway. G2g bye x_

_Send to: Derrick H_

_Awwww, don't leave... but if you really have to then... bye Mass. I love you, D xxx_

_Send to: Mass_

_I love you too. M xx_

_Send to: Derrick H_

"Awww. You two are so cute!" Alicia squealed as she rolled over and peered over Massie's shoulder while Dylan and Kristen looked on over the other shoulder.

"Oh, go away!" Massie playfully shoved her best friends away and pressed the button at the top of her iPhone; turning it off and the others did the same, and they all leaned in and started to play I Never.

"Hey guys! You're in here right?" Massie groaned when she heard the sound of Kuh-liare's voice. She walked in, in a pair of faded camouflaged pjs.

"Uhm, yea. We're playing I Never." Massie forced a smile on her face, knowing that if she included Kuh-liare now, then she might not have to take her along on their date tomorrow.

"Cool!" Claire grabbed the sleeping bag that was lying on the couch and jammed it in between Kristen and Dylan, who both flinched and both moved over slightly; Kristen closer to Massie, and Dylan close to Alicia.

"Kuh-liare, you can start." Massie faked a smile again and directed her amber eyes at Kuh-liare.

"Okay! Uhm..." she trailed off and started to bite her nails; thinking. "I've never kissed a boy." She grinned, happy that she came up with such a good one.

The members of the Pretty Committee looked at each other in shock, and reached for the sugar free lollies that had been set out in the middle by Inez earlier.

_To be continued..._

**Hope you liked it(:**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! If I make any mistakes, please tell me! Thank you to the following who reviewed and added me to story alerts and/or faves!**

**FRK921, Lillianagreen, ..xXx, AnnikaMalfoy, BellaDonna95, Lydiaa, Lishbashbaaaa, Maximumbella and thanks to Maximumbella for confirming the R&R thing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight as much as it pains me! **

**APOV**

Chapter Four

"Yay, we're home!" I sang once again as Edward pulled into the garage. Emmett and Rosalie threw me a dirty look as they were in another one of their make-out sessions. I just stuck my tongue out at them and as soon as the engine stopped, I rushed inside. My mum was watching the TV and my dad was still at the hospital working.

"Hi mom!We're back!" Esme came out from the living room. "Hi, did you have a nice first day?" she asked me.

"YES! We met a girl, called Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella and she's really nice!" I babbled, "And yeah, Eddie _loves_ her!" I added with a devilish grin.

"I do NOT!" Edward shouted from the entrance. I stared to reply but Esme interrupted.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. I nodded. "Is her dad the Chief Police?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Yes." Said Rose from out of no-where.

"How do you know?" I asked her. She blushed and said that she heard some other seniors talking about her.

"Well, seems like you will be seeing Bella tonight," Esme grinned. All of my family looked mystified. "Chief Swan has invited our family over to dinner, since we're new here." She told us. I squealed out loud and grabbed Rose. We went up to our rooms to look for the perfect outfits.

We finally decided on a light red spaghetti strap top for Rose with a pair of white skin jeans and white heels. I wore some dark grey skinny jeans with a light purple button up blouse and a pair of silver strappy flats. Finally we were ready and we got in the car. We arrived in front of a two-story little house.

Carlisle got out and knocked on the door, with the rest of us following in his wake. The door opened and there stood Bella. She looked stunned that it was me and my family. _Didn't her dad tell her? _I thought. She looked nervously behind her and asked, her voice trembling,

"Um, why are you here?"

Rose had a surprised look on her face and asked, "Didn't your dad tell you? We were invited to dinner by your dad, since we're new here."

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. Suddenly a man came up and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, hello, you must be the Cullen's!" he said in a false cheery voice

**After Dinner**

"So kids, why don't you guys go off. I want to talk to Mr. and Mrs Cullen." Charlie said.

"Please call us Esme and Carlisle, Mr. and Mrs makes us sound so old!" Esme joked.

**R&R**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter time(: its just the next day btw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I was so excited to go to school the next day because I get to see Bella. As much as I denied it before, I think I really was falling in love with her. I loved her chocolate brown hair, her warm brown eyes and her kind personality.

When I got out of the car, I saw a small figure limping towards the front entrance; with a shock I realized it was Bella. I hurried over to her side and said to her, "Do you need any help?" I saw her look up to me in surprise.

"Um, yea, thanks." She said and together we walked to homeroom. Tech and English were both super boring, since Bella wasn't in them.

We met the rest of my family at lunch, Alice was talking about another shopping trip and Bella was just staring into space. We got to the lunch table when Bella reached for her salad and her sleeve came down.

She had nasty looking cuts all over her arm, and lots of them were new by the looks. She looked at us with a terrified expression then ran off. "Is she okay?" Rosalie asked with a surprised tone.

"Yea, probably, let's go and check on her, Alice?" I got up and Alice followed me. We found Bella outside the cafeteria crying softly. "Bella are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded, "I think it's time to tell you a bit more about myself. " she said slowly.

I was surprised, but helped her up and we all went back to the lunch table where she began her sad tale.

"When I was three, my mom, Renee left, saying she wasn't ready to be a mom. My dad got really sad and he started, to, um. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you for now. I hope you can understand." She said quietly and bowed her head.

I looked at my siblings, I was sure that we all knew what happened. But we left her and then the bell rang and we all trooped to class.

**Revieww(: **

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, next chapter is here!**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I felt a bit better about telling them but I wasn't ready to tell them the whole story yet. I thought as I drove home. I slowly got out of the car and trooped into the house. I knew Charlie wasn't home yet as his police car wasn't parked in the driveway.

I grabbed an apple and some bread and hurried to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and quickly locked the door. I knew that I needed to escape, and soon. So I grabbed my two suitcases and threw everything that I loved in there; books, clothes, everything went in except some clothes that I needed until I departed.

I heard Charlie's cruiser come into the driveway and quickly shoved the suitcases under my bed and hurried downstairs. "I want chips and hamburger for dinner tonight." As a greeting to me and I nodded and as he passed he kicked me in the knees.

I gritted my teeth and carried onto the fridge. I made him his dinner and ran up to my room and into the in suite bathroom that Charlie had got me when he didn't want to share a bathroom. I found the first-aid kit and bandaged up my knees, which I was sure were sprained or bruised.

I got out my cell-phone that Charlie knew nothing about and called Edward. "Hello?" his smooth velvet voice said. "Edward? Its Bella, I have no time. Can you come to my house now?" I asked him as I saw out my window that Charlie had left with a duffel bag in his hand driving in my truck.

That meant he was probably going to go to a strip club and stay the night at a woman's house he met that night. I was grateful, that meant he wouldn't torment me tonight. "Yes, of course Bella, I'll be there as fast as I can." And we both hung up.

I dragged the two suitcases downstairs and out the door. He rounded the bend and came to a halt in front of me. "Edward, I have to leave Charlie's soon and as quickly as I can so I have no time to pack. Can you bring these suitcases to your house and-" I got cut off.

"Bella, when you escape, come to my house. We have a lot of room, Carlisle and Esme would love to adopt you and I know Alice would love setting up a new room." He said.

"Thank you, can you please pick me up tomorrow?" I asked him in a whisper

"Yes." He breathed and kissed me on the forehead. A shock of electricity ran through me.

_  
Edward was true to his word, he picked me up the next morning bright and early. I hurried downstairs and rushed in.

**End of the day**

When I got home, my truck was parked in the driveway. I hurried out of the car, "Edward! Go, now!" Edward gave me a worried look, but drove away. Little did I know, he had just parked his car a few streets down and was planning on spying through the window.

I walked in and was met by a hard beating around my shins. I gasped and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Charlie standing above me with a metal baseball bat. "Who was that?" he snarled "You told them? Didn't you?"He asked, venom dripping in his voice.

"No, I didn't Charlie!" I protested, he merely hit my again. I instantly curled up into a ball, protecting my face and neck. I felt the bat hit me again and again over my back and my leg. I heard a sickening crunch and realized that he had stood on my leg, and it broke.

Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard three voices, "STOP!" and then, everything turned black.

**Cliffy(: but you can probably guess who it is(;**

**R&R**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

Chapter 7

_Previously_

_Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard three voices, "STOP!" and then, everything turned black._

BPOV

I woke up and saw eight anxious faces looking down at me. I felt like a race specimen in a zoo. I realized that all the people that were there were the Cullen's. But there were two older ones who I guessed to be their parents.

One of them, the man was obviously a doctor. As soon as I woke up they all started looking relived and Emmett, the oldest boy, started jumping up and down like a little girl. "BELLA!' he screamed.

"Emmett Cullen, calm yourself right now!" a kind voice said sternly. I craned my neck to see it was a tall, slim woman with caramel hair.

I guessed that she was the mother, "Hello Bella. I'm Esme, the mom." She said kindly. I nodded and sat up.

"So, Bella. You have quite a lot of serious injuries. You have a bruised back, a broken leg and a couple of your ribs are broken." The doctor said looking over his clipboard. "Bella, can you please tell us what happened? From whenever this started?' he asked me kindly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "When I was three, my mom left me, claiming she wasn't ready to be a parent. Charlie was really sad and then he started blaming me. At first it was only verbally, but when I turned seven, he started beating me, and raping me, and today, he saw Edward dropping me off and thought I had told him everything and now, you know why I am here." I shrugged.

Edward had looked more and more strained throughout my little speech and at the end he jumped up shouting, "I'll kill that-!"

"Nice cussing skills man!" Emmett laughed. Jasper punched him in the shoulder and the rest of them threw him dirty looks.

"Edward!" the doctor called. Edward ignored him. He tried again, "Edward, listen. He is already sent to jail now. They are holding a trail soon, so calm down."

"Carlisle, didn't you hear her? He beats her and rapes her." He exploded. The man called Carlisle gave him a stern look. "There will be a trail Edward." He said and left the room.

**Yes, I know, short...**

**Sorryyy!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Next chapter is here! Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... **

Chapter Eight

BPOV

I was so surprised that Edward had reacted this way. It was like he cared for me...

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked, his emerald eyes shining with worry.

"Fine." I managed. I still hurt all over my body, and my throat was starting to get sore.

"Bella! Once you're better, Rose and I are going to take you shopping!" Alice shouted with lots of enthusiasm.

I must have looked horrified because Esme asked me, "Are you okay Bella?" I nodded once but explained furthermore, "I don't really like shopping that much." I tried to find the right words to explain.

Esme laughed and that's when I heard the intercom outside, "Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen! There been a car crash on the intersection between Manly St and Conely St! It appears to be Chief Swan." A nurse cried frantically. Outside the glass door I could see a gurney rolling past my door. I knew immediately knew it was Charlie from his uniform.

Dr. Cullen ran past my room also following the gurney.

*******  
After two hours, Dr. Cullen came back. Everyone of the Cullen's had gone to eat except Edward. He was asleep on a plastic chair by my bedside, his head resting on my stomach. When his dad came back in, he awoke immediately.

"We couldn't save him." He said in a solemn tone. I nodded. I knew that Charlie abuses me but he is my dad and the only living relative I have apart from my mother who I haven't heard from in years.

Carlisle was about to say something but was interrupted by a woman coming in the door. She had a black suit and a black handbag with a clipboard in her hand. I read her name tag. It said that her name was Susan and she was from Child Services.

"Hello, you are Dr. Cullen?" she asked looking at Carlisle. He nodded.

"Yes, are you Susan Collins that spoke on the phone with me?" he asked politely. She nodded briskly and started speaking, "As I told you on the phone, Isabella has no other living relatives and her mother cannot be tracked down. She is now going to adopted, as soon as she is well, will you bring her to the adoption agency?" she asked

I looked in horror at her. No, I couldn't be leaving, No! I looked at Edward helplessly. He looked as shocked as I felt. "NO!" he shouted outraged. "Dad, please, can't we adopt her? They know we are a nice family, we've adopted everybody in our family!" he begged Carlisle.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and he turned to the woman. "Would it be possible for us to adopt her? She has already gotten along very well with my children, they are also all adopted." He asked her.

She frowned for a long time before replying, "Yes, yes I suppose that's okay. Here." She handed him a stack of papers and he quickly signed them.

I guessed they were probably adoption papers. "Very well, that seems to be all in order. She is now officially your adopted child, however if a relative of her turns up, you may be forced to give her up." She stated and left.

"YAY" I jumped shocked at Alice and Rosalie's voice that were cheering outside. Carlisle opened the door and I saw Alice and Rosalie jumping up and down, hugging each other. Esme was smiling at the two girls, Emmett was jumping up and down too, much to the amusement to Jasper, who was rolling on the floor laughing which earned him several dirty looks from the nurses.

"We heard, that's wonderfully Carlisle, I'm glad you did it." Esme said warmly. He smiled and I was looking forward to life in the Cullen household.

_The End_


	9. Finding Herself Sequel INFO

Sequel

I am most definitely doing a sequel to 'Finding Herself'.

Here's a little summary of what it's going to be about:

Bella is now happily living with the Cullen's as their 6th adopted child, her name is now Bella Cullen, and she couldn't be more ecastic. Bella and Edwards\'s relationship seem to be getting stronger with the help of Alice's and Rosalie's cupid skills.

But waht happens when Renee shows up with her new husband Phil and their daughter? Renee wants to take Bella back. What happens? ExB, RxEm, AxJ, CxEs. Um a warning, I personally do NOT like Jacob so I will make him evil in the sequel!!!! Lolz if you want to know, eventually, Bella gets to stay.  THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!!!! ESPECIALLY TO ONE SPECAIL PERSON THAT REVIEWED RIGHT AFTER I POSTED CHAPTER7!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! (or at least I hope you do!! lolz)

THANK YOU!!!


	10. ANPLEASE READ! xx

**So I spent time editing it, making sure there were no mistakes, I changed some stuff, so if you would please re-read it, or tell your friends about it, I'd be SO grateful(:**

**But in the meantime, check out my current FF; Jane's New BFF(:**

**Thank you for all the reviews, his, favourites, etc(:**

**Currently, the stats are;**

**Reviews: 112**

**Alerts: 52**

**Favourites: 70**

**Hits: ****18,976**


End file.
